Member worden
Je hebt 2 versies van Runescape. F2P=free to play (non member) en P2P= pay to play (member). member zijn geeft je de mogelijkheden van: grotere gebieden, meer dan 150 questen, 19 minigames, meer dan 8000 items, de mogelijkheid om een huis te maken, 9 nieuwe skills, meer dan 600 verschillende monsters en nog veel meer! Afbeelding:Membership_benefits.jpg Zoals het al zegt in de naam P'''ay '''2 P'lay moet je om member te zijn, betalen. Het kost al vanaf 5,95 per maand. Natuurlijk kan het ook iets duurder worden, maar dat ligt aan hoe je betaald. '* Maar hoe moet je nou member worden? Dit is vrij makkelijk. * Ga naar runescape en klik op "Start a new subscription" wat je vind onder "Account". Vul je account naam in en je wachtwoord. * Je kan ook proberen in te loggen in een member wereld. Als je dan geen member bent, zal er een icoontje verschijnen. Daar staat op dat jouw account geen member is. Er staan op dat icoontje ook twee opties aangegeven. Namelijk "Subscribe'' en Back". Kies voor de optie Subscribe als je member wilt worden. Het spreekt natuurlijk voor zich dat je je ouders om toestemming vraagt. '* Je mag alleen voor je jezelf of famillie betalen dus niet voor je vrienden!' Als het goed is kom je nu op deze pagina uit. Afbeelding:Membership_benefits_001.jpg * Kies natuurlijk voor Runescape, tenzij je ook voor Funorb wilt betalen. * Als je voor runescape heb gekozen zul je op deze pagina belanden. Afbeelding:Membership_benefits_002.jpg Kies dan een betaal methode waarmee je wilt betalen. Betaalmethodes en kosten Natuurlijk kun je op verschillende manieren betalen. De manieren hebben ook allemaal een andere prijs. De prijzen die hier weergegeven worden zijn de normale prijzen, voor alleen runescape. '''Subscribe by credit/debit card' Met deze mogelijkheid kun je met je creditcard member worden. Er is 1 prijs, een abbonement dat zich elke maand vernieuwd. Prijzen Monthly Recurring - Met deze methode word je automatisch elke maand opnieuw member. De prijs per maand is €5,95. Er word Visa en Mastercard ondersteund Subscribe by American Express American Express is ook een creditcard. De prijzen zijn hetzelfde als Subscribe by credit/debit card. Subscribe with PayPal Paypal is een internetbank van de makers van ebay. Je moet hier een account aanmaken om te kunnen betalen. Voor de 2, 3, 6 en 12 maanden optie heb je een gecontroleerd account nodig. Prijzen 1 Month - €6,50 2 Months - €10,99 3 Months - €15,99 6 Months - €29,99 12 Months - €55,99 Monthly Recurring - Elke maand opnieuw - €6,50 per maand Subscribe by SMShhhh-->DOLF Bij deze methode moet je een SMS-je sturen om member te worden. Tijdens het schrijven was deze methode in de aanbieding. Hier word uitgegaan van de normale prijs. Prijzen 1 Month - €9,99 Subscribe by Phone Hierbij moet je een telefoonnummer bellen en de kosten laten oplopen om member te worden. Prijzen 1 Month - €8,50 Subscribe with Wallie-card Wallie-card is een prepaid card die je bij verschillende punten in Nederland en België kan kopen. De kaartjes zijn te koop met een waarde van 5, 10, 20 en 50 euro. Kijk op http://www.wallie.nl/ waar de kaartjes bij jou in de buurt verkocht worden. De prijzen hiervoor variëren per maand Prijzen 1 Month - €6,99 2 Months - €12,99 3 Months - €17,99 6 Months - €33,99 12 Months - €64,99 Subscribe by Jagex Card Een Jagex Card is een prepaid-kaart die je bij een Christmas Gift Pack Plus en een Gamer Pack Plus krijgt. Ze zijn dus niet los te koop. Prijzen Omdat het bij een pakket in zit, zijn er geen prijzen Subscribe without a creditcard Omdat niet iedereen een creditcard heeft, kun je bij PayByCash uit meer dan 50 betaalmethodes kiezen. Deze lopen uiteen van een acceptgiro tot biljetten per post opsturen. Prijzen 1 Month - €7,29 2 Months - €12,29 3 Months - €18,29 6 Months - €35,99 12 Months - €69,99 Categorie:Schoonmaak vereist